Gabby/Gallery/Season 1
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 AJ trips on Gabby's toolbox.png S1E1-2 AJ apologizes to Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby helps pick up the tools.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces herself.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ meet Gabby for the first time.png S1E1-2 AJ asks Gabby what she's doing.png S1E1-2 Gabby is fixing a spark plug.png S1E1-2 Gabby explains.png S1E1-2 I'm a mechanic.png S1E1-2 That's cool.png S1E1-2 Would you like to meet the racers.png S1E1-2 Blaze "That would be awesome!".png S1E1-2 Follow me.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ following Gabby through the pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes hops on a tree branch.png S1E1-2 Stripes in a tree; Gabby greets him.png S1E1-2 Blaze can't believe it.png S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png S1E1-2 Gabby shows Stripes his spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Be right down".png S1E1-2 Stripes gets down.png S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Stripes snarls with confidence.png S1E1-2 Stripes drives away.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Starla for the first time.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces AJ and Blaze to Starla.png S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the left.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the right.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Starla's lasso tricks.png S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png S1E1-2 Starla has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Good luck.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces Blaze and AJ to Darington.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Darington's tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington LOVES doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Darington hits the ground dazed.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E1-2 Zeg's empty pit.png S1E1-2 There's no one here.png S1E1-2 Gabby realizes.png S1E1-2 Call out to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Calling for Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg makes his entrance.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands before Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby reminds Zeg of the race.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Zeg love racing!".png S1E1-2 Zeg heads off for the race.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the Monster Machines.png S1E1-2 Gabby gets nervous.png S1E1-2 Gabby "He's not as nice".png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the Monster Machines.png S1E1-2 Gabby gets nervous.png S1E1-2 Gabby "He's not as nice".png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Monster Machines floating away.png S1E1-2 AJ "The racers are flying away".png S1E1-2 Gabby points to Crusher.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We have to do something".png S1E1-2 Gabby "Oh, no!".png S1E1-2 Gabby watches Blaze float away.png S1E1-2 Gabby "don't make it back in time".png S1E1-2 Gabby "Crusher's gonna win the race".png S1E1-2 Gabby "And get the trophy!".png S1E1-2 Gabby cheering next to Bump.png S1E1-2 Gabby runs up to Blaze.png S1E1-2 Gabby gives Blaze a hug.png S1E1-2 AJ points somewhere.png S1E1-2 Bump pushing to the front.png S1E1-2 Bump asks Blaze what he's going to do next.png S1E1-2 Blaze "I'd like to hang out with all my new friends".png S1E1-2 Blaze and crew "Go around the track".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the track.png The Driving Force S1E3 AJ sees Gabby coming.png S1E3 Gabby riding her ATV.png S1E3 AJ "I bet she knows how to fix you".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Gabby arrives on the scene.png S1E3 Blaze explains the situation.png S1E3 Gabby puts her helmet down.png S1E3 Gabby walking to Starla.png S1E3 Gabby pops Starla's hood.png S1E3 Gabby "Those are your pistons".png S1E3 Starla's engine revealed.png S1E3 Gabby gets out her tablet.png S1E3 Gabby shows her tablet to the viewer.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Starla asks what's wrong with her engine.png S1E3 Gabby knows why.png S1E3 Gabby points out the missing piston.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Starla "OH, NO!".png S1E3 Starla "It must've fallen' out somewhere".png S1E3 Starla "And now it's lost!".png S1E3 Starla cries.png S1E3 Gabby helps Starla blow her nose.png S1E3 Gabby "You and Blaze get the piston".png S1E3 Blaze "We're gonna get your piston back".png S1E3 Starla "Will be better again".png S1E3 Blaze "You'll be good as new".png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Starla and Gabby dumbstruck.png S1E3 Starla "Crusher's gonna try and get my piston!".png S1E3 Blaze "He won't get there before us".png S1E3 Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E3 Gabby wishing Blaze luck.png S1E3 Call from Gabby.png S1E3 Gabby "See for yourself".png|"See for yourself." S1E3 Starla singing sadly.png S1E3 Starla cries more.png S1E3 Gabby blows Starla's nose again.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Starla relieved that Blaze is back.png S1E3 Blaze "And that's not all".png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Gabby taking the piston.png S1E3 Gabby about to give Starla the piston.png S1E3 Gabby installs the piston.png S1E3 Starla's engine working properly again.png S1E3 Gabby "That oughta do it".png S1E3 AJ asks Starla how she feels.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png Tool Duel S1E4 Gabby fixing her ATV.png S1E4 Gabby greets Blaze and AJ.png|"Blaze, AJ, what are you guys doing here?" S1E4 AJ says something is wrong with Blaze.png|"We need your help! Something is wrong with Blaze!" S1E4 Gabby asks Blaze what's wrong.png|"What's the matter, Blaze?" S1E4 Blaze explains his problem.png|"I don't know. It's really strange. Something inside of me keeps making this funny noise." S1E4 Gabby "That is a strange sound".png S1E4 Blaze goes to the hydraulic lift.png S1E4 Hydraulic lift rises Blaze.png S1E4 Gabby examines Blaze; hears the squeaking.png S1E4 It's coming from your transmission.png S1E4 Gabby will need her tools.png S1E4 Gabby goes over to a toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby opening her toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby presenting her toolbox.png S1E4 What tool should Gabby need.png S1E4 Gabby needs a number 4 wrench.png S1E4 Gabby opening a wrench box.png S1E4 Gabby gets her number 4 wrench.png S1E4 Gabby works on Blaze.png S1E4 Gabby examines Blaze hard.png S1E4 Gabby finds something stuck in Blaze.png S1E4 Gabby finds a rubber ducky.png|A rubber ducky! S1E4 Blaze and Gabby laugh.png S1E4 Blaze is all fixed.png S1E4 Blaze thanking Gabby.png S1E4 Stripes passes out the door.png S1E4 Everyone sees Stripes coming.png S1E4 Stripes enters with a problem.png S1E4 Gabby promises Stripes she'll fix him.png S1E4 Zeg also has a problem.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spraying water.png S1E4 Gabby promises Zeg she'll fix him.png S1E4 Darington reverses again.png S1E4 Gabby promises Darington she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby "So long as I have my toolbox".png S1E4 Monster Machines happy for Gabby.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray again.png S1E4 Gabby off to get her tools.png S1E4 Gabby realizes her toolbox is gone.png S1E4 Gabby looks back at Blaze and AJ.png S1E4 Gabby dumbstruck.png S1E4 Stripes complaining about his bumper.png S1E4 Zeg complaining about his wipers.png S1E4 Everyone winces at Darington's crash.png S1E4 Gabby can't fix anyone without her toolbox.png The Bouncy Tires S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby sorting boxes of tires.png S1E5 Blaze greets the viewer.png S1E5 And that's AJ and Gabby.png S1E5 AJ and Gabby greet the viewer.png S1E5 Blaze explains the situation.png S1E5 Gabby has new tires delivered.png S1E5 Gabby "They're Silly Tires!".png S1E5 Blaze "Silly Tires?".png S1E5 Gabby opening the first box.png S1E5 Dancing Tires revealed.png S1E5 Dancing Tires coming out.png S1E5 Dancing Tires dance away.png S1E5 Gabby opening the second box.png S1E5 Stinky Tires revealed.png S1E5 Stinky Tires coming out.png S1E5 Blaze disgusted by Stinky Tires.png S1E5 AJ and Gabby say "Eww!".png S1E5 AJ and Gabby laugh at the Stinky Tires.png S1E5 Gabby opening the third box.png S1E5 Chicken Tires revealed.png S1E5 Chicken Tires coming out.png S1E5 Chicken Tires pass by.png S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh at the Chicken Tires.png S1E5 One Chicken Tire stops and clucks.png S1E5 Blaze can't wait to open the last box.png S1E5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Zeg.png S1E5 AJ recognizing the sound.png S1E5 Gabby removing the Super Bouncy Tires.png S1E5 Gabby unscrews the rivets.png S1E5 Gabby wheels the Bouncy Tire away.png S1E5 Gabby installing the regular tire.png S1E5 Gabby almost done with Zeg.png S1E5 Gabby "Four new tires".png S1E5 Zeg likes his new normal tires.png S1E5 Zeg doesn't bounce.png S1E5 Zeg happy to drive normal.png S1E5 AJ and Gabby "Good thinking".png S1E5 Gabby "Now no one has to worry".png S1E5 Blaze thanks Reece.png S1E5 Reece "Eh, forget about it".png S1E5 AJ "So long, Bouncy Tires!".png S1E5 Zeg happily circles his friends.png Epic Sail Cake-tastrophe! S1E10 Garage in a mess.png Truckball Team-Up The Mystery Bandit S1E12 Gabby fixing a truck's tire.png S1E12 Gabby tightens the bolt.png S1E12 Gabby "That should do it".png S1E12 Gabby "What do you think?".png S1E12 Gabby "Take care".png S1E12 Gabby seeing the truck off.png S1E12 Gabby notices her stool is empty.png S1E12 Gabby gasps at her wrench's disappearance.png S1E12 Gabby realizes her wrench disappeared.png S1E12 Blaze stops before Gabby.png S1E12 Gabby explains her problem.png S1E12 Tire tracks go past Gabby.png S1E12 Gabby "The mystery bandit?!".png|"The mystery bandit?!" S1E12 Gabby glancing back and forth.png S1E12 Gabby will come along.png S1E12 Gabby sees where the tracks go.png S1E12 Blaze "This way, gang".png S1E12 Others follow Blaze.png S1E12 Crusher "The mystery bandit must be inside".png S1E12 Blaze and Gabby head for the elevator.png S1E12 Monster Machines crammed in elevator.png S1E12 Gabby comes out of the elevator.png S1E12 Pickle "But that can't be right".png S1E12 Gabby "The only way to catch".png S1E12 Group amazed at Blaze's transformation.png S1E12 Blaze "All aboard!".png|All aboard! S1E12 Everyone boards Blaze.png S1E12 Blaze "We've got a mystery bandit to catch".png S1E12 Blaze's passengers at the start of the train ride.png S1E12 Blaze takes off down the track.png S1E12 Blaze zooms down the track.png S1E12 Blaze's passengers look down at the support magnets.png S1E12 Blaze goes down a hill.png S1E12 Blaze riding down the hill at high speed.png S1E12 Blaze enters a bend.png S1E12 Blaze goes down another hill.png S1E12 Side view of Maglev Train Blaze.png S1E12 Blaze comes to the bottom of yet another hill.png S1E12 Blaze approaching a loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze going into the loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze exits the loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze goes behind a building.png S1E12 Blaze and friends laughing and Crusher crying.png S1E12 Blaze goes behind another building.png S1E12 Blaze "Check it out".png S1E12 We need to go super fast.png S1E12 Ready for Blazing Speed.png S1E12 Blazing Speed being activated.png S1E12 Blaze arrives at the train station.png S1E12 Blaze's passengers get off.png S1E12 Blaze turns back to normal.png S1E12 Blaze and crew ready to catch the mystery bandit.png S1E12 Blaze and crew stunned by Ferris.png S1E12 Crusher "But if he's not the bandit".png S1E12 Blaze realizes what Crusher said.png S1E12 Blaze asks Zeg about his spoon.png S1E12 Gabby and AJ say the wrench and trophy are metal.png S1E12 Crusher "Who's the bandit?".png S1E12 Everyone gasping at Blaze's solution.png S1E12 Group stares at Ferris.png S1E12 Gabby runs up to the magnet.png S1E12 Gabby sees her wrench.png S1E12 Zeg helping Gabby up.png S1E12 Gabby gets her wrench back.png S1E12 Zeg gets his spoon back.png S1E12 Everyone with their metal possessions back.png S1E12 Ferris apologizing.png S1E12 Blaze and crew laughing at Crusher.png Gasquatch! Truck Rangers S1E14 Blaze sees Gabby onstage.png S1E14 Gabby blows a bugle.png S1E14 Gabby "Gather round, Truck Rangers!".png S1E14 Gabby is the troop leader.png S1E14 Blaze heading for the stage.png S1E14 Gabby addresses the Truck Rangers.png S1E14 Gabby "I have a big surprise".png S1E14 Gabby pulling a lever.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Frog Finding badge.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Mountain Climbing badge.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Bravery badge.png S1E14 Gabby explains.png S1E14 Gabby asks Blaze what badge he'll earn.png S1E14 Blaze "I don't know".png S1E14 Blaze decides to earn all the badges.png S1E14 Gabby "But if anyone can do it".png S1E14 Blaze happy with Gabby's encouragement.png S1E14 Gabby "Okay, Truck Rangers".png S1E14 Gabby "Earn those badges".png S1E14 AJ sees Gabby arrive.png S1E14 Gabby arrives on her ATV.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Stripes salute and sing.png S1E14 You found the croaking cave frog.png S1E14 Super Frog Finding badges in Gabby's hand.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to Blaze.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to Stripes.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Frog Finding badge to AJ.png S1E14 Everyone says goodbye to the croaking cave frog.png S1E14 Gabby comes up the mountain.png S1E14 Gabby greets Blaze, AJ and Starla.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla salute and sing.png S1E14 You made it to the top.png S1E14 Gabby holds up three Super Mountain Climbing badges.png S1E14 Super Mountain Climbing badges in Gabby's hand.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to Starla.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to Blaze.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to AJ.png S1E14 We did it.png S1E14 How do we get down the mountain.png S1E14 Starla "That's easy".png S1E14 Starla twirls her lasso.png S1E14 Starla lassos a rock.png S1E14 Blaze climbs down.png S1E14 Blaze and Starla climb down the mountain.png S1E14 Gabby "The Super Bravery badge belongs somewhere else now".png S1E14 Gabby awarding Blaze.png S1E14 Gabby gives Blaze the Super Bravery badge.png S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png|Hooray for Blaze! S1E14 Gabby "It's time to celebrate!".png S1E14 Everyone dances in celebration.png S1E14 Pickle invites Crusher to dance.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Blaze sees Gabby arriving.png S1E15 Gabby on her ATV.png S1E15 Gabby greets the Monster Machines.png S1E15 Gabby gets off her ATV.png S1E15 Gabby sees the muddy Monster Machines.png S1E15 Gabby "You bet it can".png S1E15 Gabby starting the truck wash.png S1E15 Spin brush activating.png S1E15 Gabby steps forward.png S1E15 Gabby explains how to use the truck wash.png S1E15 Gabby reminding Crusher.png S1E15 Crusher "Yeah, yeah, yeah".png S1E15 Truck wash parts fly past Blaze, Gabby, Pickle and Crusher.png S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Sneezing Cold Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png|Season 1 S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png|Season 2 S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png|Season 3 S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Gabby, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries